The Only One
by uketunafish
Summary: AU. If one would describe Giotto, he was an absolute perfection and a social butterfly that exiled in everything he ever participated in. That was until he met this person which was his complete opposite in personality but a rival when it came to looks and grades. "This man's a mystery…" Before he knew, he had lost all his perfection and composure whenever this man was at sight.
1. Chapter 1

The Only One: **Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters as it belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.

Rating: T (for future coarse language, rating may go up in the future depending on how the story progresses)

**Note**: Story involves BL(_Boys Love_) / _Yaoi / BoyXBoy _relationships.

**Pairings: **AG (main) / 1827

**Summary: **AU. If one would describe Giotto, he was an absolute perfection and a social butterfly that exiled in everything he ever participated in. That was until he met this person which was his complete opposite in personality but a rival when it comes to looks and grades. _"This man's a mystery…"_ Before he knew, he had lost all his perfection and composure whenever this man is at sight.

* * *

It's an average morning at the Sawada's with Nana flipping open a certain brunette's door as she does her daily wake-up-call, "Tsu-kun rise and shine! Hurry up and get changed. You'll be late for school and you'll miss breakfast!" Sawada Nana was your average bright and cheerful housewife of the Sawada household with shoulder-length chestnut brown hair that makes unbelievably delicious food. "Mnn…5..more..minutes.." with that coming out from the sleepy brunette's lips groggily, Nana let out a sigh. Today was definitely an average day at the Sawada's.

What the brunette forgot about today was that his tutor's friend, Colonello stayed over last night after putting him through some "physical training course". Said tutor's friend was up at 4 in the morning to jog around town with his student, and had just came back to enjoy Nana, or for his case, Maman's deliciously mouth watering breakfast. Not seeing the brunette at the table and only the brunette's tutor, Colonello marched his way up to the brunette's room. Upon entering the room, he made his way past Nana and swiftly, he drew the curtains apart as he shouted. "TSUNA! Kora! Wake up already before I make you repeat yesterday's training! Kora!" cue to the feminine shriek echoing throughout the room.

"_Hieeee_! I'm up! I'm up! Please, I beg you, Colonello-san! NO MORE TRAINING ARGH!" You could see a brunette jumping out from the covers almost immediately as he bolted to the washroom to get changed.

_'That sure did the trick'_ Colonello thought to himself as he smirked in satisfaction. Before marching back down to have his breakfast, he made sure to remind the brunette that his share of food will be devoured by him and his tutor if he doesn't get down in ten minutes.

* * *

"Good morning, Gio-nii." As Tsuna was heading down the stairs, he bumped into his brother, Giotto or in other words, Sawada Ieyasu. "Ah, morning, Tsuna." Giotto replied a simple greeting but flashed his signature heart melting smile at his younger brother. The smile had no effect on the brunette as he had long gotten used to his brother's smiles that had the power to make women faint and fight against each other just to prove that they're more worthy for his love. From what Tsuna remembered, _none_ of those barbaric women had ever once caught his brother's gaze or attention, talk about his heart.

The Sawada brothers settled themselves in for breakfast, devouring whatever that Reborn and Colonello left for them. If one could read minds, one would know how grateful the brothers were to actually see edible food left for them despite being late. There were even times where they woke up to their breakfast being replaced by Bianchi's poison cooking. It was even a miracle to think how did they not develop the same case of sickness as Gokudera upon seeing Bianchi's face.

After completing the task of filling their stomachs up, they made their way to school in Giotto's jet black Maserati.

"Hey, Gio- ah no, I mean, Ieyasu-nii, I won't be coming home for lunch and dinner alright?"

The blonde eyed the brunette with a brow raised, "let me guess, that skylark's taking you out on a date?" following with his signature smirk. The brunette blushed in return. Even though the brunette and the skylark had been dating for a year now, his cheeks would still heat up and flush beet red upon hearing said skylark's name through his conversations with his friends. The smirk placed on his brother's face sure didn't help.

"Well..yeah." Giotto let out a sigh in response. "I just can't believe it, how's it even possible for the school's well known dame-Tsuna be in a relationship earlier than me. Your brother here is still single." Tsuna couldn't help but rolled his eyes as he mumbled to himself _"It's because you have some pretty high expectations, dummy."_

* * *

_Author Notes:_

_Here's the first part for the first chapter to 'The Only One'. This fic was originally a Giotto X female Oc fic of mine that I wrote 3 years ago on a notebook I always bring to class and right now I'm rewriting this with new ideas and a complete change of Giotto's sexual preference. Reviews & Constructive criticism are loved and more than welcome! Ratings may go up as I am currently debating whether or not to have any M-rated themes._


	2. Chapter 2

The Only One: **Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters as it belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.

Rating: T (for future coarse language, rating may go up in the future depending on how the story progresses)

**Note**: Story involves BL(_Boys Love_) / _Yaoi / BoyXBoy_relationships.

**Pairings:**AG (main) / 1827

**Summary:**AU. If one would describe Giotto, he was an absolute perfection and a social butterfly that exiled in everything he ever participated in. That was until he met this person which was his complete opposite in personality but a rival when it comes to looks and grades. _"This man's a mystery…"_ Before he knew, he had lost all his perfection and composure whenever this man is at sight.

* * *

_Recap:_

_Tsuna couldn't help but rolled his eyes as he mumbled to himself__"It's because you have some pretty high expectations, __**dummy**__."_

As soon as Giotto's car arrived in front of the school gates, they were already 15 minutes late. Even though from the appearance, Giotto might look calm and rather relaxed but if you squint, you'd be able to see the tinge of uneasiness in his eyes. He was right now in his car with Tsuna next to him on the passenger seat facing Namimori's infamous prefect, _Hibari Kyouya_.

Staring at a blood thirsty prefect was a nightmare, staring at a blood thirsty Hibari with his pair of tonfas in his hands that's currently glaring daggers at you takes you to a whole new level of nightmares. Glancing to the right, Giotto visibly paled at the sight of a mountain of unconscious students covered in bruises, courtesy of Hibari Kyouya.

"_Kamikorosu." _

With that, Hibari dashed forward, well prepared to give Giotto some punishment for being late. He would punish that already shivering brunette herbivore next to Giotto, but he'll save him for later, besides, he'll be having him for the rest of the day.

Giotto's brains had to start kicking fast or else he'll be bird food in a matter of seconds. An escape plan popped up in his mind, however he wasn't sure if this would work. Heck, he wasn't even sure if the plan was going to be put into action. Nonetheless, all his hopes on surviving the day with his handsome face unscratched will be determined from the outcome of this plan he has.

"Hey…Tsuna." He begun. "_Seduce him."_

Tsuna was no longer in his paled out shivering state but instead, he was blushing like mad. "Wh-what?!" If you had never seen Tsuna's eyes larger than him in his positive dying will mode, he had just proven you wrong.

"Look, our rate of surviving today or at least getting away from Hibari right now is close to impossible and the one and only thing I can think of to get him to let us pass through is _you. _So hurry up and seduce your boyfriend already!" For a moment, Tsuna was debating whether or not to compliment his brother for being able to splutter so much in a short 3 seconds. Instead, he stood still, staring into Giotto's sapphire orbs, completely lost of words.

"_Tsunayoshi." _

Hibari's voice was deep and low but to Tsuna's ears, hearing his name in that tone coming out from his lover's lips, it sounded _eargasmic. _That's when Tsuna was brought back to reality. Hibari was currently standing on top of Giotto's Maserati with his steel grey eyes piercing into Tsuna's caramel ones. He just stood there, gazing into Tsuna's caramel orbs, Tsuna took this as an opportunity to put his brother's plan into action. He was pretty sure that Hibari wouldn't torment him too much later on as punishment, but trying a little seductive play wouldn't hurt, right? Unsure of how one seduces another, Tsuna began unbuttoning the first two buttons on his white blouse and drank some water, purposely letting some _accidentally _slip from the corner of his lips, making its way down to his chin then neck and his slightly exposed chest, wetting his uniform in the process.

"H-hibari s-san? Is lunch still umm.. on?" Tsuna was no innocent little lamb alright. The fact that he was openly seducing the most fearsome person in Namimori by making his blouse translucent while exposing his creamy porcelain skin and voicing out his question with such tone, in Hibari's eyes, his prey, Tsunayoshi was acting as if he wants to be taken by him immediately, something the chairman of Namimori's disciplinary committee would be more than delighted to comply with.

Wasting no time, he grabbed Tsuna's arm, pulling him out of the passenger seat, then settled him comfortably in his arms, bridal style.

"You sure had a lot of _guts_ to pull such a lewd act, I'm guessing that you really can't wait to be devoured by me, am I right? Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna gulped. He wasn't expecting to meet his punishment so soon but it should be alright seeing that he had no interests in attending Nezu's classes.

Having the satisfaction of biting people to death for the day after retrieving his final prey, he spun around and made his way back to the reception room where he'll continue his fun game with his tuna fish. Giotto was left there, dumbfounded. Never once had he known this side of his younger sibling, much less know how tainted and polluted his mind was. He did manage to shrug it off though, being let off thanks to Tsuna's not so innocent actions sure saved him for the day.

* * *

_Author's notes_

_Here's a heads up guys, Alaude will not be appearing until a couple more chapters, I'd say um.. 3-4 more chapters? I would love to show him earlier too but unfortunately, I've estimated 3-4 more chapters to come in first before Alaude makes his appearance. Also, with the mentions of suggestive themes in this chapter, I was wondering, should I move the rating up to M? Oh and just a sneak preview, the upcoming chapters will be focused on 1827 for romance and as for the parts regarding Giotto, I'll let you guys wait for it. _

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :)_

**mangafreakfoeva : **Thanks for reviewing! :3 Hehe it wouldn't be fun if Tsuna wasn't cute right though, I hope that I didn't ruin your preference towards Tsuna after the release of this chapter as he's rather...not that innocent haha. I'll try to post longer chapters in the future and I'm sorry for posting such a short chapter again. Oh and by the way, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The Only One: **Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters as it belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.

Rating: M (due to suggestive themes involved)

**Note**: Story involves BL(_Boys Love_) / _Yaoi / BoyXBoy_relationships.

**Pairings:**AG (main) / 1827

**Summary:**AU. If one would describe Giotto, he was an absolute perfection and a social butterfly that exiled in everything he ever participated in. That was until he met this person which was his complete opposite in personality but a rival when it comes to looks and grades. _"This man's a mystery…"_ Before he knew, he had lost all his perfection and composure whenever this man is at sight.

_Recap:_

_Never once had he known this side of his younger sibling, much less know how tainted and polluted his mind was. He did manage to shrug it off though, being let off thanks to Tsuna's not so innocent actions sure saved him for the day._

"Morning, G, Asari." The blonde greeted his two best friends as he got into the classroom.

Upon hearing his friend's voice, Asari perked up from the music sheets he was examining. "Good morning, Ieyasu." He responded. Giotto saw the music sheets scattered all over Asari's table and guessed that they were for his flute performance during the upcoming Sunday. Literally everyone in Namimori knows how much Asari loves music and to be more precise, music played from flutes. People often said, _"You are what you listen to." _Melodies coming from flautists had always been calm and soothing which explained why Asari had such calm and composed easy going personality. Though, some believed that his personality also ran in the family.

"Oi, Ieyasu. You look horrible."

'_Why thank you, G.' _Giotto thought sarcastically as he let out a sigh.

"Long story short, I had to deal with a skylark earlier just because I was 30 minutes late."

"And you got away unscratched?" G cocked a brow, looking rather unconvinced.

"Well…you see, Tsuna helped out so Hibari took Tsuna away to the reception room before he laid any tonfa marks on my face."

"What are you? You left Tsuna to that monstrous disciplinary freak? Who do you even think you are? Reborn?!" G was glad that his best friend got away from Hibari but to think that he left Tsuna to deal with Hibari _alone, _he really felt the urge to tell Giotto how much he looked like a blonde coward now.

"H-hey," Giotto stuttered.

"It'll be alright, I mean they're lovers. Furthermore, for all you know, they're probably having round two now. Haha. Those two should be thanking me."

"…"

G was speechless. If Gokudera were to hear about this, he would've gone on an all out bombing spree, exploding every little delinquent he sees on the streets. If he were to loose all his sanity, he probably would've exploded the entire Vendicare. Though much to Tsuna's dismay, seeing that Gokudera's behaviours and actions are under Tsuna, Gokudera had vowed to Tsuna that he won't cause anymore unwanted trouble as long as his beloved _juudaime _didn't call for it.

Shaking those thoughts away, G wondered how Giotto managed to sprout all that out of his mouth with such a smug expression and still think that he should be thanked. Doesn't he know that by time Hibari lets Tsuna out of the reception room, his poor tunafish would be _limping? _Tsuna's ass would hurt like hell after a couple more rounds. Judging by Hibari's inner incubus, he probably wouldn't let Tsuna out of the room until he had a minimum of 4 rounds. Just the thought of the two having a rough intercourse sent chills down his spine.

'_Wait, Tsuna has already lost his virginity?!'_

Needless to say, no one in class knew the cause of G's tomato flushed dumbfounded facial expression as well as why the school's idol was clutching onto his stomach laughing hysterically while pointing at G. Poor Asari had to get the two idiots to calm down.

* * *

_In the reception room…_

On the couch where the fearsome disciplinary chairman would take his occasional naps laid a young brunette with soft gravity defying hair. The prefect had the brunette pinned onto the couch firmly with one hand holding both of Tsuna's wrists, pinning them down onto the arm rest where the brunette's head settled on. His blouse was discarded, leaving his upper body exposed. Hibari took the liberty to roam all over the brunette's creamy white porcelain skin with his free hand, drawing circles around the brunette's sensitive spots with his slender fingers in process.

Soon, the prefect's hand was no longer roaming all over the brunette's body. Instead, he had a punishment in mind that would put to work for the brunette's brave actions earlier. He let go of the brunette's wrists and stared straight into his beloved's caramel orbs, ignoring the dust of pink that decorated cutely across the brunette's face.

"Tsunayoshi," he said. A smirk was forming across his lips.

He then bent down to the brunette's ears and whispered.

"_You've been a very naughty boy."_

The brunette gulped.

Moments later…

"Mou…Hibari-san! St-stop…i-it..al..already..it..a-ahh.."

"What is it, herbivore?" Tsuna did not need his eyes to tell that the smirk on Hibari's lips was widening millimetre by millimetre.

"A-ah..Hibari-san! Ha..a..hahaha…it..t-tick..TICKLES!"

* * *

_Author notes:_

_Well, here's chapter 3. To be honest, I wasn't planing to include Hibari and Tsuna in this chapter but in the end, I did. We'll still be circling around HibaTsuna for now. If I did not recall wrongly, HibaTsuna month ended yesterday right? Haha anyways, I hope the story's still progressing good enough for you guys. Also, I'm really happy to get all the notifications on reviews, story favorites and followers. Oh and chapter 4 will be out tomorrow. I've already started it but, I kinda wanna let you guys start guessing how I'll start the new chapter. A little hint, it's a carry on from the last sentence. _

_Thanks for reading, can't wait to read more reviews and again, critiques are welcome! I still have a lot to improve on ^^_

**FallenxLinkin: **Changed the rating :) Yes, never ever judge a book by its cover, seductive tsuna just makes me feel the blood rushing up to my face hahaha. Thanks for reviewing!

**Inconspicuous . regress: **I didn't really picture him to be twisted, he'll be more in character in the future chapters, or at least...I hope. o 3 o Thanks for reviewing~ by the way, for odd reasons, FFNet wouldn't allow me to post your pen name without adding spaces between the dots so maybe it mistook it for a URL or something, hope you don't mind the spaces ^^"


	4. Chapter 4

The Only One: **Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters as it belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.

Rating: M (due to suggestive themes involved)

**Note**: Story involves BL(_Boys Love_) / _Yaoi / BoyXBoy_relationships.

**Pairings:**AG (main) / 1827

**Summary:**AU. If one would describe Giotto, he was an absolute perfection and a social butterfly that exiled in everything he ever participated in. That was until he met this person which was his complete opposite in personality but a rival when it comes to looks and grades. _"This man's a mystery…"_ Before he knew, he had lost all his perfection and composure whenever this man is at sight.

* * *

_Recap:_

"_A-ah..Hibari-san! Ha..a..hahaha…it..t-tick..TICKLES!" _

The brunette was having a really hard time trying to catch some air throughout the process of being tickled all over. He would've never allowed Hibari to take him previously if he were to know that his lover would take advantage of the bonus he found out during their first step to adulthood.

The tickling did not stop until another 15minutes. It only stopped after so long because Hibari actually found Tsuna's flushed face from laughing rather amusing and began letting out occasional chuckles in process. Tsuna swore that he would've had a heart attack if this was the first time he's seeing his mysterious raven head boyfriend _laugh. _Though, this would only happen when they were together, alone. He liked these times best, calm and quiet, he too needed some break from all the chaos that had been driving him insane thanks to his sadistic tutor and his loud friends.

Tsuna laid on the couch in the same position though, warmer. Hibari had taken a seat on the couch having Tsuna's head rested comfortably on his lap. It was rare for him to have Tsuna occupying the space on his lap, it was usually the other way round but after the harsh tickling he gave him, he just wanted some quality relaxation time with _his _herbivore. He wouldn't admit it but having Tsuna's puffy soft hair on his lap felt really nice.

Tsuna passed out from all the laughing a while ago due to exhaustion and during his sleep, the prefect would just silently observe him as if he was the world's rarest puffball. There was a small smile on the prefect's lips as played with the brunette's soft hair, ruffling softly and circling Tsuna's brown locks around his slender fingers. The sight of display in front of him was simply ravishing and irresistible, _'heck, when was this herbivore ever resistible?' _he cursed inwardly as he grunted.

Taking another look at Tsuna's face, he began examining the brunette's features carefully. Noticing the soft brown outgrown locks that's almost covering the brunette's eyes, he took a mental note to bring the brunette out for a haircut later, if not, he'll be the hairstylist. Never in the future will he ever allow the pineapple freak to touch his beloved's hair, much less allow him to be the one to cut and style it. He had to suffer seeing a _Tsunapple _for weeks until Tsuna's hair finally grew longer, getting rid of the hideously horrendous pineapple haircut. Just the thought of it just made his blood boil. He was craving for pineapple, served or cooked in any possible way as long as it's edible.

Every part of the brunette was small and petite. In fact, everything was petite except for that big and bushy…fluffy…soft brown hair of his and one must never forget the pair of large caramel orbs that just sucks you in when eye contact is made. Other than the brunette's large and intimidating caramel coloured eyes, what attracted the prefect most was his lips.

The brunette's lips were soft and luscious. Just a soft peck on the lips could drive the prefect crazy. Pushing the thought aside, Hibari bent down to place a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead, brushing off the growing fringe beforehand. As his lips met the warm skin, he breathed into his herbivore's hair, taking in the strong strawberry scent that came from his hair. Nana's sure doing a good job picking the right shampoo for her son.

He then leaned his back onto the couch, closing his eyes and started recalling some of his most precious moments with the brunette. His moments with the brunette alone were the ones he treasured best. There were peaceful ones where they enjoyed each other's company in silence. Ones where the brunette got bullied and Hibari had to go save him were memories that he felt proud of, being the prince in shiny armour and all. He recalled certain disturbing memories of their fights though, no matter what, they'd get things fixed and settled.

There were also memories where the brunette had made him, the _Hibari Kyouya, _laugh. The brunette's actions were never predictable. _Expect the unexpected._ That was what Hibari had always braced to himself because for a moment, Tsuna would be scared for his life to approach the prefect and the next, he'll be clinging onto him flashing his happiest smiles towards him, the fearsome prefect.

They've been dating for a year now and the time when both of their feelings for each other was clear, Hibari was going through puberty in which he had issues like average hormonal teenagers. He'd get a hard on whenever Tsuna was in sight and it just wouldn't go away unless he jerks off fantasizing about poor innocent Tsuna. Hibari felt his face heat up and a small dust of pink was slowly creeping over his face. Slowly, the memory of his first time with Tsuna floated up to the surface of his mind. The memory of the brunette squirming underneath him just made him _hot._

Overall, through their one year of relationship, they had made many memorable memories together and if he could, perhaps someday, he'd remind the brunette some of these memories. It'd be nice to have a sweet chat with the brunette someday, testing his memory capability would be good too. However, there was this one memory that he and the brunette would never ever forget. He'd even bet his pride that Tsuna would never forget about this memory. It was a memory far too important to forget, it was the memory that started all the magic, a memory that started their love story.

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_Chapter 4, a piece of Hibari's thoughts as he examines Tsuna during his sleep. The next chapter might contain some...further suggestive themes, and if you're wondering when's Alaude's appearing..he'll be appearing 2 chapters after this. Tell me if I should write another story focusing on HibaTsuna haha, I think the more I write about them, the more I love this pairing! Anyways, Review & critiques please and thank you! This chapter's probably the longest without the author notes but I don't think I've checked through all the grammatical errors in this chapter, hopefully there aren't much or better, any._

Again, thanks to those that have been following the story, adding it to your favorites and of course, all the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

The Only One: **Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters as it belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.

Rating: M (due to suggestive themes involved)

**Note**: Story involves BL(_Boys Love_) / _Yaoi / BoyXBoy_relationships.

**Pairings:**AG (main) / 1827

**Summary:**AU. If one would describe Giotto, he was an absolute perfection and a social butterfly that exiled in everything he ever participated in. That was until he met this person which was his complete opposite in personality but a rival when it comes to looks and grades. _"This man's a mystery…"_ Before he knew, he had lost all his perfection and composure whenever this man is at sight.

* * *

_Recap:_

…_a memory that started their love story. _

Hibari had originally fell asleep but was awaken by Tsuna as he felt the weight on his lap shift itself a little. Looking down, Tsuna looked a little like a worm, wriggling to get closer to the warmth radiating from Hibari's body. After observing for a second, he decided to wake the brunette up. The brunette looked as if he was suffering in pain. _'Probably a nightmare' _Hibari thought to himself.

"Herbivore, wake up." Hibari nudged Tsuna's arm a little.

No response.

"Herbivore." He repeated, only to see the brunette stir a little more, the painful expression still visible.

"_Tsunayoshi." _Hibari finally called out.

Seeing that the brunette did not snap open his eyes in shock after hearing Hibari call his name and continued to toss and turn with that expression, he began to worry.

Without giving another thought, he bent down to pleat a soft kiss on the brunette's soft pink lips.

Tsuna's lids parted, _wide_. He heard Hibari's faint voice calling out for him a moment ago but he just couldn't bring himself to leave the darkness that surrounded him eerily in his nightmare. Soon after that, his name was heard and the voice belonged to none other than his lover, Hibari Kyouya. He tried struggling out of his nightmare but he had no luck either.

Within a matter of seconds after hearing his _name_ being called out by his lover, something soft met his lips and that did the trick of getting him out of his nightmare. He woke up in utter shock, his eyes, wider than one could imagine, his body was paralysed and for a moment, he thought his heart had stopped beating.

Tsuna's POV

'_E-eh…Hibari-san s-sure has some pretty long eyelashes.' _

'Why am I thinking about something like this at the moment? Did darkness just turn into a dream? Wait, a dream…? Eh? Does it mean that I actually _want_ Hibari to kiss me? N-no..it can't be…Wait, did he just call my name when I'm asleep?'

-End of POV-

Tsuna finally snapped out of it as he moved to give Hibari a poke on his cheek with his index finger. As for why the brunette decided to do so, he too wasn't sure but just felt like it. Little did he know, the skylark actually found his way of interrupting their kiss rather cute.

"Herbivore."

'_For him to be calling my name was definitely a dream.' _The brunette thought as a small frown crept onto his face.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari called out with a soft barely audible voice, but to Tsuna, he heard it loud and clear. He showed his response by widening his caramel orbs greatly while meeting with Hibari's steel grey ones.

"Wake up already. My leg's getting numb." It took a moment for Tsuna to register then interpret what the skylark was talking about and once he did, a visible blush made its way onto the brunette's cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry! I f-fell a-asleep on H-Hibari-san's l-lap!" Tsuna stuttered as he jumped up from the couch he was lying on just a second ago.

A part of Hibari found the brunette's stuttering nature cute yet a part of him was upset. He and the brunette had been dating for a year now and Tsuna would still occasionally behave as if his boyfriend would bite him to death every time they meet.

Hibari closed his eyes for a moment before parting them open again, he sighed.

With his left hand, he patted the empty seat on the couch next to him, motioning the brunette to occupy the space. He might be known as the solitary cloud that drifts accordingly to his own path, even though he probably would never admit it until now, he actually liked Tsuna's company. In fact, through time, he even got used to the noisy pack of herbivores that his boyfriend calls friends.

Tsuna didn't have the guts to refuse hence, he complied. Slowly, he made his way to the couch then taking a seat on it. He sat there in silent knowing that Hibari never really appreciated noise.

The skylark felt a little clingy today, maybe it's the weather, he wasn't sure but whatever it was, he just felt like having the brunette sticking close to him. He inched closer to Tsuna. With his left hand, he wrapped it around Tsuna's waist and pulled him closer to his side. Happy with the warmth radiating from the brunette, he left his hand on the same spot as he tilted his head to rest on Tsuna's slender shoulder and closed his eyes after a yawn.

Tsuna gulped, unsure of what's coming next.

"_Listen, _I am _not _going to bite you to death." Hibari said.

Tsuna's tension dropped as he let out a sigh in relief.

"Remember a year ago, on the same day, January 8th to be exact, what happened on that day?" There was a small smile on Hibari's lips as he spoke. Tsuna liked it, very much.

The brunette thought for a moment, January 8th…did something happen during that date? His eyes darted around the reception room, eyes meeting anything but the prefect next to him. He had no recollection of anything special that occurred to him during that date.

Hibari sighed.

'_I guess he really was too __dame__ to actually remember…' _

That's when it hit Tsuna. January 8th was the day where it all begun. January 8th was the day that gave him someone to share his piece of mind, his sorrows and his happiness. That year was the year he spent Valentines Day with a companion instead of himself alone or any of his close friends.

"_That was the start of a new journey called love." _Tsuna muttered quietly as if answering himself while a small smile graces onto his lips.

Satisfied with the answer even though he wasn't sure if the brunette was answering him or talking to himself, he smiled, snuggling closer towards the brunette's neck, breathing into it, taking in the brunette's alluring scent, enjoying every bit of it.

"Tsunayoshi, tell me, what do you remember from that day?" Gently, Hibari placed a kiss below Tsuna's jaw, giving it a lick after that.

Tsuna was getting less nervous around Hibari, though he'd probably revert back to being afraid of Hibari tomorrow. He was one interesting being as it wasn't as if he would be afraid of Hibari 24/7, he just needed time to warm up before being attached to him on that day.

"That day…many things happened. It was originally a messed up day, but everything changed, for the best…" Tsuna began as he closed his eyes and started recall his past treasured memories.

_A year ago, 8__th__ January-_

It was one of those unlucky days for Tsuna again. Yamamoto decided to go fishing with his dad for some tuna and Gokudera had returned to Italy to restock some newly invented dynamites from his trusted supplier. This leaves Tsuna all alone in Namimori facing some bullies Gokudera "accidentally" threw a couple of dynamites on.

He began to panic as he was soon being cornered into a dark alley after being chased by the bullies into town. What made them scarier would be the part that these weren't your typical high school bullies that just wanted your lunch money. These guys were loan sharks, gangsters, yakuzas all out to bully you just because you looked scrawny and the part where your best friends aren't around surely did not help one bit.

Tsuna had thought about giving his brother, Giotto a call to ask whether if he could drop by the area to save him but just the thought of Giotto nagging him for getting bullied again just made him feel sick. Besides, his brother wasn't exactly a person with all the free time in the world. In fact, he's usually busy with school activities and work. He had just started a company a year ago and right now, his nickname as 'Giotto Vongola' had been known throughout the world. With the endless amount of money he had been earning from his little which somehow grew huge company, he even took up some of the bills their father had to pay. All the meetings he had to attend already took up quite the amount of time he had so if Tsuna were to call for his help, it'll probably be a bad timing.

"Oi, kid, looks like that human bomb isn't with you today eh? Heheh." Tsuna had decided to name this guy 'bully of the day number 1'. The man that stood nearest to Tsuna began to laugh maniacally looking smug as he pointed to Tsuna in thought of his disadvantage of lacking his friend with silver hair.

Just at the moment he was about to send a kick to Tsuna, the unexpected happens. Instead of Tsuna falling to the ground unconscious from a kick on the head, bully of the day number 1 held onto his leg and began jumping around in pain.

Having a feeling that the bully was no longer a threat to him, he parted his eyes only to meet with the back figure of the last person he thought he'd see.

"Namimori-chuu's disciplinary chairman H-H-Hibari K-kyouya?!" That was all the brunette managed to say before passing out due to exhaustion from the chase.

Seeing how fearsome this Hibari Kyouya is, the rest decided to retreat.

"Hn." The prefect turned around to see the passed out boy lying helplessly on the floor. With ease, Hibari scooped him up into his arms and brought him back to his home

Hibari let out a relieved sigh as he scanned the house making sure that his parents aren't around. It would've been far too troublesome to explain about bringing a herbivore home.

Gently, he settled the brunette onto his bed and went over to his desk to read through this week's reports on Namimori chuu's students, mentally taking notes of the names of students that will be bitten to death within the next few days for disrupting the peace in Namimori. The short list of 5 names probably belonged to some brainless 'herbivores' as which student on the grounds of Namimori Junior, Middle or High wouldn't fear of the blood thirsty chairman of Namimori chuu's Disciplinary committee?

"I guess not everyone on the list's an idiot, but definitely herbivores." Hibari said to himself softly as he settled the paper down onto his desk and took a glance at the sleeping herbivore on his bed.

On the paper were 5 names, 3 whom he recognized _really well, _if he could get a good fight with two out of the 3 names he recognized, he'll probably let the remaining two off.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi'

Those were the three inseparable names, whenever one of their names was to appear, the other two's bound to appear as well. Now, what did these three do again?

Sawada Tsunayoshi: Late for school, tardy uniform with partially ripped pants, legs exposed till above knee.

Explanation/ Excuse: Was chased and attacked by a Chihuahua.

Gokudera Hayato: Threatening to blow up all Disciplinary committee members with dynamites.

Explanation/ Excuse: We Disciplinary committee members were bothering his 'juudaime' with questions.

Yamamoto Takeshi: Plain _annoying. _Couldn't stop him from laughing and being all laid back. That aside, he had a bat that magically turned into a sword.

Explanation/ Excuse: -

Hibari sighed at the remarks given by his fellow disciplinary committee members.

"Mmnnn"

Hibari took a glance over to his bed again as he heard the brunette's sound and saw him stir in his sleep, pushing the blanket off.

There he saw it, the hidden porcelain skin that had always been hidden nicely beneath the brunette's clothes. The brunette's blouse was tardy with several buttons undone, exposing his creamy white skin. As he moved, his pants rolled up as well, exposing his legs as well. Hibari's eyes traced the brunette's petite figure, from his legs up to his covered thighs then to his exposed stomach all the way up to his jaw line.

Tsuna was simply…_ravishing. _That was all Hibari could think of as he felt blood rushing towards his nose and his pants tighten at the sight of this ravishing display.

Hibari shut his eyes for a moment, trying to the deliciously dangerous sight he just saw and took a deep breath before parting his lids again. That was when he lost it. There on his bed, laid Sawada Tsunayoshi, the brunette that had so much exposed skin tempting his manhood below and now the brunette's blouse started to slid down his shoulder, exposing more skin now and he, the Hibari Kyoya was urging to rip that eyesore piece of cloth, which people called a blouse.

"Mmnn.._Hi…ba..ri_…san.."

'_I am definitely going to end up regretting this…'_

* * *

Yup, one more chapter to go til we reach the actual beginning(I KNOW, I SHOULD JUST CHANGE THIS TO A 1827 FIC asdfghjkl) Buuuuuut, whatever, thanks to writing this fic, I'll probably end up making drabbles for 1827, I don't know. Tell me in the reviews or something, alright! Anyways, I'm really sorry about the wait, here's 2k+ words to make it up to anyone that's reading this, following this. Really, thank you, please shower me with email notifications again with your opinions and such.

Criticism & opinions are welcome! Please review! 3 Oh and, if anyone's interested, I created an RP account on Instagram( uke_tunafish ) and also you could RP with me on Kik as well. -

^^ _ciao ciao~_


	6. Chapter 6

The Only One: **Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters as it belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.

Rating: M (due to suggestive themes involved)

**Note**: Story involves BL(_Boys Love_) / _Yaoi / BoyXBoy_relationships.

**Pairings:**AG (main) / 1827

**Summary:**AU. If one would describe Giotto, he was an absolute perfection and a social butterfly that exiled in everything he ever participated in. That was until he met this person which was his complete opposite in personality but a rival when it comes to looks and grades. _"This man's a mystery…"_ Before he knew, he had lost all his perfection and composure whenever this man is at sight.

* * *

Recap:

'_I am definitely going to end up regretting this…'_

Within seconds, Hibari stood in front of the bed, eyes focused on the brunet's petite body figure. Climbing onto his bed slowly, trying his best to not wake the brunet up…yet. He didn't want the brunet to flee off now, what he wanted right now was to taste every inch of the brunet's skin.

He started off by unbuttoning the rest of the buttons of the brunet's blouse, leaving the brunet's upper half body completely naked. Out of curiosity, Hibari then poked Tsuna's left nipple as he observe the herbivore's reaction.

_*twitch*_

"_nnh"_

Cue to a smirk forming on the prefect's lips.

Upon seeing that his action was rather stimulating for the herbivore and the part where he couldn't really hold back his lust any longer, he licked the brunet's other nipple, from there, tracing it up towards the brunet's jawline, ending it with a soft kiss. Tsuna may be asleep but he was starting to get aroused by Hibari's actions as his left hand moved to wrap itself around Hibari's neck as he mumbled something that Hibari couldn't identify. Not like he'd care what the herbivore said, he just assumed that the herbivore wanted more of his tongue.

Without a single thought, he knelt down on his bed with Tsuna's lower half body between his thighs, bent down and he began sucking on the same nipple he licked earlier, he hand one arm rested above Tsuna's head for support and with his free hand, he rubbed the neglected pink bud.

This was stimulating alright, especially for a certain tunafish that had never experienced any touches like so. Slowly, Tsuna's eyes parted and it widened to an extent that no one knew was possible, but those caramel orbs slammed shut almost immediately as a gasp of pain came out of Tsuna's mouth when Hibari bit down on the nipple he was sucking and licking. Hibari was so engrossed with the pink harden buds on his herbivore's body that he thought Tsuna was still dreaming.

Tsuna took a peek again, no longer able to differentiate a dream and reality, then he winced when Hibari twisted one of his nipples. "A-ah.." Tsuna couldn't hold his voice back, he felt something ejected out from his lower region, it was hurting pretty bad a moment ago but after something ejected out from it, he felt slightly relieved but unfortunately, he still felt that his pants tighten A LOT, heck he even remembered complaining how loose his pants were. For the past minute ever since he woke up, he had been drown into pleasure and had been biting onto his lower lip to hold back more unwanted noise.

Hibari had enough of the pink buds and he was starving for way more than this. His steel grey eyes then traced down to the brunet's pants. He stared at it for a moment, as if debating whether or not to pull the herbivore's pants off.

Tsuna, due to the loss of pleasure he was getting earlier, parted his eyes again and widened slightly as he eyed what was Hibari doing staring at his crotch area. 'No no no no…NO WAY…H-Hibari-san couldn't possibly be planning to…' Tsuna mentally began chanting in horror.

Hibari stared, and stared, and poked.

"Nnmm.." Tsuna let out a soft moan as his lower sexual organ twitched. Quickly, he clasped his hand over his mouth.

Hibari looked up and saw the brunet's tomato flushed face staring into his steel grey orbs in shock.

"Hi-hibari-san..U-um..Can I p-please take my l-l-leave?" Tsuna managed the muster out as his eyes darted to the door on the right.

Hibari wasn't an idiot, he wasn't one to share, and once he had his eyes laid on something, or someone, he would mark that his. One thing we all know, Hibari was one that never enjoyed what's his to be taken away, much less leaving him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi…

'This herbivore has my saliva all over his body, does he really think that I'd let him off? Hmph.' He thought to himself as a smirk crept onto his lips.

"Herbivore." He said in his oh so sexy eargasmic voice. Tsuna shivered, and because he felt his lips dry, he licked it. _Wrong move Tsuna. _Swiftly, Hibari unbuckled Tsuna's belt, and pulled his pants down, discarding the torn fabric onto the floor, completely ignoring how much the herbivore was struggling.

Seeing that the struggling didn't stop, Hibari gave Tsuna's earlobe a soft kiss and whispered, "Shh..Calm down, you'll be begging for my touch later." Obeying his words, the brunet tried his best to stop struggling and just shut his eyes, wondering if this was Hibari's new way of punishing students. Tsuna didn't know why his chest hurt when he thought of this as a punishment.

Once the pants were discarded to the ground, Hibari slowly observed Tsuna's boxers. 'The herbivore was wearing a pair of plain black boxers today.'

'_Now..if only they sold boxers that were opaque.' _The skylark had really dirty thoughts. At that moment, he had already decided what he planned on dropping into Tsuna's mailbox on his birthday.

'_white..stain..? Ah.' _Hibari had been observing Tsuna's clothed member for a moment and he found this white wet stain on the cloth. That was when he realised what it was, giving the clothed member several strokes and seeing Tsuna's face turning even red with the bonus of the muffled moans from Tsuna's mouth each time he stocked the clothed member, he too was feeling it more in his own already tight pants.

Gently, Hibari pulled Tsuna's boxers down to his knees and smirked at the rather swollen erection. The erection even twitched under the gaze of Hibari which seemed to have excited him more.

Hibari did not even think twice to do this. He had been wanting to do this ever since he heard the herbivore call his name out in his sleep. Hibari bent down and with his tongue, he licked the erected member, starting from the bottom all the way to the tip. He licked the tip then sucked on it continuously, soon taking the entire shaft into his hot cavern earning loud moans from the brunet under him. One of Hibari's hand was busy rubbing one of the brunet's nipple while the other held the brunet's waist firmly, preventing any escape plans the brunet had.

"H-hah.. .Hi-Hibari-s-s-ahh..-san p-please st-stop! Nnnm"

"Hah..ah.. ."

"D-Don't! Ah..N-no..not there. P-please."

Those were the cries of the brunet underneath the blo—Tsuna essence thirsty prefect.

With the brunet's erotic protesting voice registering into Hibari's ears as pleas, he fasten his pace and that hit of adrenaline rush running all over the brunet's body was the last call before he came inside the skylark's mouth causing Hibari to gag a little. The amount of semen weren't much so the skylark managed to swallow it at ease though it did caught him off guard. _'This herbivore needs to learn to tell me before he cums.'_

Tsuna was shivering in fear, he just ejaculated something from his body into the prefect, Namimori's most feared person's mouth, of course he was afraid of what's coming to get him next. He was pretty sure that he probably wouldn't get to see tomorrow, heck, he'd probably die on this bed. Right now, Tsuna was trying to mentally calm himself down, soothing himself that dying in the arms..or maybe just the bed of the man he looked up to so much was more than enough. This was the end of his hard life as being a constant target to bullies in Namimori.

That certainly didn't work, especially when images of his friends, Reborn, Colonello, his brother and of course, mamman came into his head. Unconsciously, he started to whimper and soon began crying.

Hibari due to shock, didn't know what to do. Wasn't he simply pleasuring the herbivore earlier? He hasn't even penetrated the herbivore and here he is, bursting out tears all of a sudden. Was he too rough? Or was he crying out of embarrass? What was it?

"Tsunayoshi, w-why are you cr-crying? Did I hurt you?" He scooped Tsuna's fragile body up from the bed and placed him onto his lap as he repositioned himself to lean his back onto the pillow. His arms wrapped around the brunet's petit body giving him the warmth he needed and he placed a soft kiss onto Tsuna's neck, snuggling into it, inhaling the brunet's scent.

"I..I..I-I'm Sorry..Hi-Hibari-san.. I d-di-didn't mean to. I d-don't know what's w-wrong with me. I-It just came out." The brunet's explanations were almost hard to comprehend since his voice was so soft, add on how much he's stuttering. Though Hibari was listening intently, and he knew exactly what the brunet was crying for. _He was afraid, of this monster, that's currently hugging him. _

"Tsuna." The brunet blinked at the soft and warm tone calling out his name. It wasn't the usual cold and hissing tone this time, this was a real warm one.

"I'll only say this once, so listen carefully. Okay?" Tsuna nodded.

"The only reason I'm doing all this is all _your_ fault. You were dreaming earlier, you..called my name out. In a very very very inappropriate voice. I don't know what snapped in me, but I couldn't control my actions anymore. Before I knew it, I was already licking you. The more I licked you, the more I wanted to take in your taste. And, I want to tell you this, it's okay to cum _inside my mouth. _Just give me a warning before you do so." Tsuna stopped crying now and stayed silent, he felt really confused. 'Inappropriate? What was Hibari-san saying? Cum..? What's that?'

"Listen, you are my herbivore. No one is allowed to touch you like this, get it? You're mine, and only mine. After doing all this to you, I'm clear with my thoughts, I want you, I want to punish you like this every day, every minute and every second of my life. I need you, if you were to leave me with some other herbivorous idiot, I swear I will hunt that idiot down, kill him and take you back with me and trust me, I will lock you up so that only I can pry my eyes on you. Herbi—Tsuna, _I love you._"

Too much. This love confession, is just simply too much for the brunet to handle. His face was already flushing beet red when Hibari said half of all that cheesy stuff. When he spluttered the words _'I love you' _it was too much for Tsuna to contain. This feeling, just a moment ago, he already felt contented with life if he were to die in the hands of this man but right now, did he mistook the feelings of love he had harvest in his heart so long as admiration that now after hearing all this, the feeling turned to love?

"A-are..our..f-feelings..mutual?" Tsuna asked as he looked into Hibari's steel grey eyes with his caramel brown ones.

"Do you..love me?" Hibari's voice was uncertain as well, after talking so much, he really wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Y-yes. I..I think. I don't know. I always feel my chest tighten whenever you tell me that you'll bite me to death every time I show up late for class. I don't know what it meant, but when I thought of what you did earlier as a punishment.. that..that…maybe you p-punished other students like so as well..My..My heart..hurt…a lot." There was a visible pout on Tsuna's face.

"Oomph"

Their lips crashed, Hibari couldn't take it, _his herbivore _was jealous, he just had to slam his lips onto the brunet's to show him what he'll do to punish him. This punishment is a special treatment to him and him, Sawada Tsunayoshi only. _He's the only one that deserves this. _

Their kiss lasted half a minute with Hibari forcing Tsuna's lips to part open then intruding Tsuna's hot cavern with his tongue and explored Tsuna's mouth all over, it tasted sweet. Hibari was never fond of sweet treats but it was alright that the herbivore tasted sweet, it suits him, he had a sweet nature anyways.

When their lips parted with a trail of saliva connecting their lips, Hibari spoke.

"This punishment is only used on you, and no one else. What you felt was jealousy. Now I understand about my own feelings too. It's the mutual feeling and pain I went through whenever I see some herbivorous idiot getting close to you, especially that pineapple bastard." Once again, he captured Tsuna's lips for a short kiss.

Tsuna and Hibari both knew, what comes after this kiss and confession would be a mutual feeling of ecstasy.

"Tsunayoshi, I've decided that I'll take it easy, do you want me to continue from our session earlier or not?" Hibari's voice was deep, low, sexy, attractive and…well simply listening to it could make Tsuna nearly cum again.

Shyly, Tsuna gave a nod as an answer. "T-teach me more of this p-please."

"Hn. Aren't you a little naughty as well." Hibari pinched Tsuna's nose and laid his _lover _back onto the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you everything thing you need to learn and I'll make love to your body so much that you'll explode over and over again." The skylark pleated butterfly kisses all Tsuna's body trailing from his chin to the brunet's torso and all the way to the tip of Tsuna's member.

With both hands, he spread Tsuna's legs apart, giving him a clear view of the herbivore's seemingly tight butthole.

"Q-quickly" Tsuna pleaded. He was already dying of embarrassment.

"Tsk. How hasty." Hibari smirked as he bent down to give the twitching hole a lick and began sucking on it, trying to pry his tongue into the cavern.

"Ah.. H-Hibari-san. N-no.. It..It..isn't c-clean there.." _But this feels so good. _Were the unspoken words of the brunet.

Just when Tsuna was about to let out another load of semen, Hibari stopped his actions causing Tsuna to whimper at the loss of pleasure.

What Tsuna didn't expect was for Hibari to shove a finger into Tsuna's hole. You could say that Tsuna was beyond shock, everything all this touching, licking, and sucking were new to him. He didn't even know that anything could fit inside that hole of a male, much less a finger.

_In out..in out.._

"_Ha..hah.. F-faster..Faster!" _Tsuna cried, he could barely keep his mouth closed, this feeling of sensation and pleasure was driving him mad and he wanted more, he could even feel a trail of saliva trickling down to his chin from the corner of his mouth.

His plea was answered with Hibari adding a second finger to his hole. Tsuna yelp in pain a little. But the process continued, in out in out Hibari's slender fingers went. Tears began to form at the corner of the brunet's eyes and to distract him from the pain, Hibari bent down to capture the brunet's lips again.

It hurt Hibari to see his herbivore getting teary. But another side of him, he guessed that it was the sadistic side of him was saying how ravishing Tsuna is right now, getting teary because of the pleasure he was getting from the prefect's fingers.

With two fingers going in and out of Tsuna's hole, Hibari wanted Tsuna to feel more pleasure hence with another hand, he began stroking Tsuna's erected member as he pushed his body forward to leave traces of love bites all over Tsuna's porcelain skin.

One finger was already pushing Tsuna to the edge of spurting his essence out, now with two fingers, he craved for more, he wanted something thicker and longer than two fingers. _'T-this..feels s-so w-weird..Mmmnn ah..' _So this is how a person feels when drowning into pleasure and having his lust fulfilled.

"M-more, H-Hibari-san… I w-want more of _you_." Now that was the last call. Hibari's bulging erection was already killing him. He pulled his fingers out of Tsuna, gave it a lick and began unzipping his own pants. Discarding the pants and his boxers to the floor, Tsuna saw something really different from his sexual organ. Hibari's shaft was longer than his and definitely thicker than his. Upon noticing his own thoughts, Tsuna flushed red and looked away from Hibari's erection.

"Tsunayoshi. Suck." A demanding tone came out from his majesty of Namimori-chuu.

'H-how?' Tsuna wanted to ask but too late, the prefect already pulled him by the chin and now his mouth was just an inch away from Hibari's member.

"Just lick on it then try to suck on it. Imagine it as a popsicle. Just remember, don't bite." Wow, Hibari-san. Your guidance to pleasuring a man was really helpful, thank you. Tsuna mentally thought. Popsicle? Okay. _'I can do this.' _He hoped.

Tsuna didn't even know what to hold onto so he held onto part of Hibari's shaft and began stroking it a little, copying what Hibari did to his erection earlier. He licked the precum on Hibari's tip. _'So this is how Hibari tastes like.' _Tsuna then began licking and licking the tip, following by licking from the end of the erection all the way to the tip. Popsicle, right? Well, that's just how Tsuna likes to eat his popsicles.

What Tsuna did next sure caught Hibari off guard. While Tsuna was busy occupying his mouth to give warmth and pleasure to Hibari's erection, Hibari had been busy teasing Tsuna's nipple and butthole. Though he accidentally pulled his finger out a little too fast when Tsuna caught him off guard by taking his entire erection into his hot cavern and began bobbing his head up down up down. Hibari felt great now, this was way better than his right hand. Definitely, way better.

"Tsk..Haa..Tsunayoshi..I'm g-going to c-cum soon. I-its enough." Hearing this, Tsuna didn't want to give up. His mouth was tired but no, he just wouldn't give into Hibari, he had already came TWICE! No way he was going to let this man off without him cumming. With that in thought, he fasten his pace. Unable to hold back anymore, Hibari came into Tsuna's mouth, the sudden intrusion of liquid and Hibari's shaft so near to his throat made Tsuna gag, Hibari then pulled his member out of Tsuna's mouth, Judging by the look of Tsuna, the prefect sure came a lot, unknown of what to do, Tsuna did what Hibari did to his essence, swallow it.

He did it just in time before Hibari told him to spit it out. Damn.

'_But..Hibari's essence..I s-swallowed it..It didn't taste half bad either..' _dirty thoughts clouded Tsuna's mind again and a tinge of pink dusted across Tsuna's cheeks as he looked up to Hibari's lust filled eyes.

"Hn. Herbivore, why did you swallow it? Didn't it taste…weird?" If you squint your eyes really hard, you'd be able to see the tinge of pink dusted across Hibari's cheeks.

Tsuna bit his lower lip before answering, "it…was something new…I did it cause you sw-swallowed mine too. It's not t-that bad."

"Herbivore, come here." Hibari placed a hand out motioning Tsuna to climb onto his lap. Tsuna complied.

Nope, Hibari sure didn't want him on his lap, he slipped erection right into Tsuna's hole with minimal difficulties, courtesy of the cum and saliva that was still coating his erection. Unfortunately, it must've hurt his herbivore saying that tears were bawling out of his eyes and that ear piercing scream he just let out following by him arching his back due to the intruding impact.

"Tsu..na.. Y-you're still so tight" Hibari pulled Tsuna into a heart-warming hug and their Tsuna's soft pink lips met with Hibari's hungry ones. Their tongues were waltzing in sync within each other's hot caverns while Hibari tried to settle Tsuna down, trying to get him used to having his lover's erection in him. Hibari's erection was no two fingers thick.

"Hey, Tsuna, when you're comfortable with me inside of you, I'll start moving okay?" Softly, Hibari gave Tsuna's sides a soft rub.

After moments of just sitting there touching each other, enjoying each other's warmth and exchanging love bites, with Hibari having Tsuna's body heat wrapping around his member, and as for Tsuna, he had something warm and hard stuck up his ass, Tsuna finally got used to the member in his ass and told Hibari to be more gentle when moving.

Hibari was waiting for this since the first minute he laid his eyes on the delicious herbivore on his bed. Gently, as if afraid that Tsuna might break, he lifted Tsuna up by the hips, and positioned him to lie in front of him, of course his member was still in the tight hole. The slight movements made Tsuna let out calls of pleasure due to feeling Hibari moving inside him.

Slowly, Hibari pulled his member halfway out from the tight hole and pushed it back in with the same slow pace he began with, He didn't want to hurt Tsuna. Just half of his member re-entering the brunet already made him looked as if he was going to burst out crying, hence he took it slowly.

Seeing that Tsuna seemed to have calmed down a little, he fasten his pace a little and this time, thrusting a little deeper into the brunet.

"A-Aah! N-no I-It hurts! H-H-Hibari-san! P-pu-pull it out!" Tsuna's screams echoed the prefect's room. On the other hand, the prefect smirked, he found it alright. This time, he stopped holding back and began thrusting into the same spot earning moans and screams from the brunet, this was the spot he was searching for so long, the herbivore's prostate. With every thrust, he fasten his pace, with every thrust, the brunet called out his name, with every thrust, he too felt the urge to release.

Semen was already leaking out of the tip of Tsuna's member, Hibari held the brunet's hips dearly and brought their lips together as he continued thrusting onto the brunet's prostate. Breaking the kiss, he started whispered cheesy lines that made the brunet scream his name more.

"Tsunayoshi, do you know how cute you look right now?"

"Tsunayoshi, never show this cute expression of yours to anyone else but me."

"Tsunayoshi, I love you. I want to cum inside of you, can I?"

Tsuna was dying of embarrassment and drowning into pleasure. He wants it, he wants Hibari in him more, he wants Hibari to spill his seeds inside him, he didn't care what was pure what was dirty, what innocence, what was right or what was wrong, the only thing he understood was that, he loved Hibari.

"I-I'm cumming, H-Hibari-san…Ha..hah..a-ah..Nghha…" Tsuna exploded beautifully with his semen all over his and Hibari's stomach, some even flew to his face and his nipples. It was just in time that Hibari too exploded inside the brunet's body, the load was a lot like earlier causing some of the essence to flow out of Tsuna's body.

Tired from all dirty love making activities they had, they laid on Hibari's bed all cuddled up, inhaling each other's scent, exchanging short kisses in between the silence that filled the room.

"Herbivore, remember, you're mine."

"I know. I know, Hibari-san. My heart and body will only belong to you. B-But does this mean that we're l-l-lovers?" The brunet flushed a deep shade of red and buried his face into Hibari's bare chest.

Hibari snorted.

"Pfft. I don't even know how could you possibly survive without your herbivorous friends around you? Listen, the earlier activity was what people called sex. I'm a man that would only do such activities with someone that I truly love. Now get up, we need to shower up before my parents get home and find out about us. Oh and, Kyoya."

"Huh?"

"Call me Kyoya."

"B-but Hi-Hiba mmph" he was only cut off by a pair of warm lips.

"F-Fine. K-k-kyo-kyoy-ya. Kyoya." Tsuna tried to perfectly pronounce Hibari's name.

"Hn. Good job…. Tsuna" The prefect placed a soft kiss on the brunet's forehead.

_End of memory -_

_A small smile crept onto Hibari's lips as he looked down at the sleeping brunet on his lap. "Tsuna, wake up. I'll treat you dinner tonight. We're getting ramen." _

_The brunet woke up rubbing his eyes a little. "Hm? It's dinner time already?!" he got a nod as response from Hibari, what crept him was the gentle smile his lover had in place. "A-are you..alright?"_

"_Ah. Hn. I just remembered…how all this began. I love you, Tsuna." The 'Tsuna' came out rather soft like a whisper, but Tsuna heard it loud and clear, he wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. _

"_I love you too. Thank you for everything, my knight." _

"_Hn."_

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

Phew! To be honest, for the sake of the storyline, I actually wrote lemon for the first time, sorry, the above was written based on the knowledge I had as a BL fan for 6 years. OH AND ALAUDE WILL COME IN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! Yes, finally, the main plot. A little changes I made, I've just found out that 'brunette' was used for females and since I'm not even writing fem!Tsuna, I changed it to brunet for this chapter and the following. Oh and, I started writing Hibari's name as 'Kyoya' instead of 'Kyouya' now. ^^

Again, R&R please and thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

The Only One: **Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters as it belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.

Rating: M (due to suggestive themes involved)

**Note**: Story involves BL(_Boys Love_) / _Yaoi / BoyXBoy _relationships.

**Pairings:**AG (main) / 1827

**Summary:**AU. If one would describe Giotto, he was an absolute perfection and a social butterfly that exiled in everything he ever participated in. That was until he met this person which was his complete opposite in personality but a rival when it comes to looks and grades. _"This man's a mystery…"_ Before he knew, he had lost all his perfection and composure whenever this man is at sight.

* * *

Recap:

"_I love you too. Thank you for everything, my knight." _

"_Hn." _

It was another day at Namimori, the day was peaceful, in fact, very peaceful, and that was until one arrives in front of the gates of Namimori High. Regardless of whether one was late or not, as long as one breaks even a simple rule as littering on the grounds of Namimori High in the eyes of the infamous prefect, or just showing up in a tardy uniform, that unfortunate person would be greeted by the fearful 'kamikorosu'. No, there were days where the prefect would reluctantly let some tardy students pass, unfortunately, today was not the day.

Everyone in the school grounds were well aware that Hibari was definitely not a happy skylark. Everyone's scared of the prefect, that was an everyday thing but on today, everyone would literally just pray that they won't even be in sight of said prefect. The prefect usually enjoyed biting herbivores to death but today, he wasn't enjoying it one bit, he was simply lashing his anger out on everyone. The day was odd and after witnessing the pile of unconscious bodies piling up next to the school gate and soulless injured corpse like classmates coming out from the discipline room during the 2nd period of class, everyone avoided the prefect at all cost, even the goody two shoes or delinquents that often pushed their luck on winning the prefect when being bitten to death would avoid said prefect for the day.

The whole 'avoid Hibari Kyoya' even applied to the trio Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna. Gokudera was unexpectedly quiet, he threats to blow people up reduced to null, Yamamoto's laughter would die out and be replaced by a tensed smile whenever he caught sight of Hibari staring at the brunet next to him and the silverette. "Hey, dame-Tsuna's Hibari-san's boyfriend right? Shouldn't he consult his boyfriend for a while?" That was what a fellow classmate said in class after break. Unknown to that classmate, Tsuna shivered in his seat, after break, he had spent all costs hiding from the prefect.

Why?

Because, the Hibari Kyoya was a very unhappy and did I forget to mention pissed skylark? Gokudera had even started researching to see if the skylark had excessive female hormones and is currently experiencing PMS. However that thought and research had been dismissed once his beloved juudaime was pulled into the disciplinary room for a long 2 period lecture coughsciencelessonscough.

2 periods of having his lips and entire body ravished, inside out, without stop was pure torture for the brunet. Once he was called into the disciplinary room through the school's PA system, the teacher quickly shoo-ed him out of the class. Upon arriving in front of the doors of the disciplinary room, he was dragged in and tossed onto the floor, his lips immediately greeted with the warm and hungry pair of his attacker, _Hibari Kyoya. _Skipping the step to prepare Tsuna, he already had his hole penetrated. It was like hell as the brunet felt absolutely nothing but pain, he wondered if this was how it felt to be raped. No wonder people get put into jail for committing a rape crime. It hurts more than being bombed by one of Reborn's traps! During that two period of hell, the brunet clearly wished that he'd rather be stuck with Nezu in class. After the raven had his dose of pleasure with the brunet's bottom hurting like mad, he returned to class limping, spending the rest of the day playing the hit game of the day, 'avoid the skylark'.

Everyone had wondered why was the skylark that pissed since 6AM in the morning, no one knew why, certainly not a lover's quarrel though, probably had nothing to do with delinquents or pretty much anything to do with the peace of Namimori either since Kusakabe would've known if that was the case. The only thing that Tsuna was aware of was that the skylark was pissed at something that doesn't make sense, what could click in place in the brunet's mind when he only managed to hear the skylark cursed in between the lines of "blonde, French, bastard". Tsuna settled for the guess of a French delinquent with blond hair was in school pissing the skylark off early morning. Sadly, from what Tsuna was aware of, Namimori High never had any French students, the closest they had were his brother, a half Italian-Japanese that took up his father's blond hair and well G was a foreigner as well, but G wasn't even blond, his hair's freaking pink.

* * *

Unknown to all, outside a classroom of 34 where some students were busy with their studies while the rest were busy chattering or just simply dozing off to the teacher's lectures stood a tall blond in a fitting Namimori High uniform. He let out a sigh and knocked on the door.

The teacher;s lecture died out and she clasped her hands together as if had just remembered something important, "Right class! I just remembered, today we'll be having a transfer student!" the teacher in her late twenties announced excitedly.

"Alright, please come in!" the teacher welcomed and the blond made his way into the classroom.

The chatter died off and the students were long awaken by their teacher's piercing voice. The blond transfer student that has just entered the room was calm and collective, he had a stoic expression and was really tall, if they dared say, he was as tall as G. His hair wasn't the typical golden blond that their classmate Ieyasu had, his was a pale, washed out sort of beige colour. Now one must have the expectations that the girls in said classroom would be screaming, after all, the male that stood in front of the class was indeed quite handsome. However no squeals of excitement was heard, in fact, the response was quite the opposite.

Some students in the class were shivering and praying to any god that were willing to aid their pleas of safety.

Don't get me wrong, the male in front was anything but ugly, he was handsome, but at the same time, his appearance was the mere thing that had the class in such a behaviour. The teacher wasn't in place to blame the students either, after all, she too, felt rather insecure as the smile of her face was rather tensed after the student had stepped in. If she had seen the student's profile before being forced to accept the student in her class, she'd make all efforts to put him into another class.

"A-alright, how about you introduce yourself to everyone!" the teacher gushed the transfer student.

"Hn." And the students began to panic, they even had the same way of speech.

"Hibari Alaude." Was the blond's simple introduction.

"AHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" A male sitting at the back of the class screamed in distress as he and a few males darted to the nearest exit and dashed off to the nearest washroom to take cover. These guys were the once that had successfully survived detention with a certain prefect just a few hours ago.

Right before everyone's eyes stood a French male that possesses a striking resemblance to their infamous blood thirsty prefect.

"Ok then, A-A-Alaude-kun, how about you take a seat next to Ieyasu-kun over there." The woman pointed at the empty seat next to Giotto and hinted said blond to raise his hand up, which he reluctantly obeyed.

Giotto has had enough of dealing with the Asian skylark, with another addition to it, just French this time, who'll be the one to seduce this one?! Certainly his dear Tsuna wouldn't be able to split into half and entertain them both…right? His face met the table as he mentally cursed. 'Not another one.'

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I am super sorry that I had absolutely no way to update. Apart from close to losing interest in this fic, I didn't have MS Word to work with, it expired cause…I got the serial code online haha. Q A Q I've finally purchased it though. Well, there you go, quite short compared to my previous chapter but I just had to end the chapter this way. I mean, I like letting you guys wait for Alaude /shot. Anyways, here you go, Alaude has finally made his appearance yay. Thank you for all the reviews telling me that it's about time for Alaude to appear. Oh and I'll probably write some one-shots in the future, I like roleplaying so much so I'll probably pick a picture and type out a one-shot based on the picture. Instagram as word limits so I'll lengthen the rps to a fic. Stay tune! C:


End file.
